


Lost Gold

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sequel, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118857">Hidden Gold</a>; after the events of JE the Doctor kept a cloned version of Donna hidden. Now, during EoT, the Doctor is set to lose her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Gold

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own the angsty mood I was in when I wrote this but nothing beyond that.  
>  **A/N:** this is a sequel to [Hidden Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118857) but it is not necessary to read that, since this goes in a completely different direction. And it's another weird'un.

He was broken. Donna knew it as soon as the Doctor entered the Tardis, if not sooner. The feeling had been overwhelming, and it had practically knocked her sideways.

But when he opened her golden door, to stand almost whimpering in pain, it was too much to bear as she pushed it down into her very soul; letting it eat away at her as she rushed forward to comfort him.

“Sit. Tell me what happened, in your own time,” she soothed him, placing tender touches on his arms, face, chest, neck, and anywhere else she could reach. 

His suit was in tatters yet his skin appeared clear; but she knew otherwise. There were hints beneath his skin of cuts, bruises and broken bones that had already been swept away. This was serious; deadly serious. This had the taste of regeneration, she realised on a held in sob.

“It’s started, Donna,” he faintly mumbled. “The very end.”

“Listen to me,” she said sternly, and gently swivelled his chin towards her to emphasise her words. “This is not the final end; you will not die this day, but will go on.”

“I can’t,” he sobbed.

He was too far gone into his fug, much further than normal, and in oh so much pain he could hardly think straight. It would be up to her to pull him out from it. 

Laying him down onto her bed, she begged, “Let me do this for you.”

He halted her fingers from undoing his buttons. “I can’t,” he repeated forlornly. 

“I know,” she whispered. “That’s why I’m here.”

With tender care, she removed his clothing, placing it in her laundry basket and asking the Tardis to wash all the blood away. Then she set about cleaning his body with loving strokes, gently bathing and then drying every part, paying due attention to where he had been battered and bruised. All the time she worked he smiled softly in gratitude, making her job infinitely more rewarding. 

But he jerked in surprise when she climbed onto him, straddling his hips. “Donna! It would be dangerous!” he warned.

“Sh sh sh!” she crooned, reaching down to sensually kiss his lips. “I know what I’m doing, and I know the dangers. I’m doing it to fix you; like I always do.” 

An easy grin returned to his face when she sunk down onto him, taking him deep within her body as she moved to bring him joy. Taking care not to rest too much of her weight onto him, not that there was much of her left to cause any normal damage because she was a fraction of her former self, she continued to express her love for him; enjoying his rapid breathing as he neared completion and the way he tensed in ecstasy. 

With a cry, he groaned out his climax, and she held herself upright as she mentally opened her body. This felt so right.

“No, Donna!” he cried out in realisation and fear. “Don’t do this now!”

“Let me try for the last time,” she beseeched him. “This is my last chance to give you what you want.”

He openly wept then, and she manoeuvred herself to his side in order to tenderly clasp him within her arms, placing kisses on his temple. “It’s too late,” he whispered.

Wanting to contradict him, she encouraged him to talk, wanting to hear his voice. “What are you planning to do?”

“I thought I’d go and visit some people; Martha, Sarah Jane, Jack, y-Wilf, and maybe Rose,” he hesitantly admitted, feeling himself ease into a sleep. 

“So you’re going to visit other me, are you?” She smirked at how obvious he was at times.

“I thought I might. What would you like as a gift, you know, if I could give ‘you’ out there anything?” he sleepily asked.

“Hmm. Probably a win on the lottery so that I could treat everyone I knew, and use the rest to travel the world, if I’ve gone back to thinking the same way,” she proposed. “Where would you get the money for a ticket?” 

“I suppose I could always go back and ask your dad,” he considered.

“Yes, that’s sounds right,” she agreed. “But don’t ask him outright. Instead, tell him you want to treat me and let him offer a quid or two. He’d like you a lot more if you do that.”

“Righto,” he mumbled, and nuzzled into her comfortable chest. “I’ll do that after my nap.”

She blinked away her sudden tears, and lovingly kissed his forehead again. “You do that, love. I’ll still be here with you when you wake.”

 

While he slept peacefully, still in pain but lessened for the time being, Donna leapt into action, knowing she had some specific tasks to carry out. 

Racing into the med bay, she announced to the Tardis, “It’s you and me now, love, who can save him. You know what I need to do.”

 _Yes, I know the procedure,_ the Tardis responded with affection. 

“Then let’s get to it,” Donna said decisively, and climbed up onto the nearest examination bed. 

There was a buzzing sound, and heat poured in and pulled out of her stomach. This part was never pleasant, so she grimaced through the necessary intrusion. “Did it work? Were we in time?” she asked the ship.

_Affirmative. We were successful._

A happy sigh broke out from Donna’s lips. 

One step nearer. 

“And now for the next bit. Oops! I’d better put something on for this part, as I don’t think the sight of me naked will be all that welcome.”

The pair of them snickered in agreement.

Having donned some loose clothing, just something she grabbed out of a drawer, Donna made her way into the main console room; and mentally reached out.

 

Jenny had been snatching a nap, hidden behind some sort of giant silo, when the unusual dream happened. 

“Jenny,” she heard being gently called, over and over again.

“Go away, dream person, I’m trying to recharge my batteries here!” Jenny griped.

The next thing she heard was a knowing chuckle. “Like mother, like daughter. Or should I say, like parent…?”

That woke her properly up! “Mother?!” Jenny queried, turning to sit up. “I don’t have a mother… And you are Donna!”

“Yes, I’m a version of Donna, and I think I can quite rightly claim to be your mother in this state, since you are partly me.” Donna gave the girl a little wave hello. “We’ve had a few children together, your dad and me.”

There were suddenly so many questions in Jenny’s head. “Children? How many; and how did you get here?”

Ignoring the first part, since it wasn’t relevant, Donna clarified, “I’m projecting myself from the Tardis in an attempt to say ‘please come home’. Your dad needs you but won’t allow himself to look for you; stupid fool that he is! But a future him will be more amenable to the idea.”

Jenny was clearly puzzled. “Future?”

“My link with the Tardis allows me to see what hasn’t happened yet,” Donna explained. “She can see all of time, and is utterly brilliant!” She then slightly tilted her head as though talking to someone else. “No, it’s true; you are! And I love you for it.”

“Mum?” Jenny called out, hoping to get back to the point. “Where should I aim for to see you both?”

Sheer joy crossed momentarily over Donna’s face, and then she sobered. “You won’t see me, Jenny, I’ll be replaced by then; but you’ll find your dad on planet Earth. Head for the northern hemisphere, to a little place called London in the Britain Isles. He absolutely LOVES it there; can’t keep away from it,” she added, with a fond grin. 

“I promise I’ll go straight away, once I’ve woken up,” Jenny vowed, and bent to the side to pull her rucksack nearer. 

When she lifted her head, Donna had gone; leaving her with the most wonderful sense of inner peace.

 

The Doctor stirred from his slumbers, delighted to see that he was still wrapped within Donna’s embrace. “You’re still here,” he groggily said in wonder.

“I am, but I won’t be for long,” she revealed, knowing she’d be breaking his hearts.

“But…!” he spluttered as the truth dawned on him.

“I waited for you to wake,” she confessed, unwilling to admit that she had to see him one last time. When his expression crumpled in grief, she tenderly cupped his face. “I had to try, for your sake. If… when it works, you’ll know it was worth it.”

“And if I die it will have been futile you giving up your life force for me like that,” he complained.

“We believe in the same things,” she reminded him. “I gave it up for the sake of the universes as well as for you.”

It was true; he couldn’t deny it. Which only left him to say, “I love you, Donna Noble.”

“I love you too, Doc-”

Her life force finally spent, his version of Donna Noble abruptly faded from view; to be scooped up by the Tardis. The Doctor howled with grief as he lay holding a chemise full of empty air.

 

When the Doctor later left the Tardis, he was determined to save as many lives of ex-companions as he could. Nobody else was allowed to die for him or his principles that day! Knowing that they lived happily on would be his reward.

 

“Jenny?!” the Twelfth Doctor stuttered out when he eventually saw her again; in London, inevitably. “Is that you? Is it really you?!”

“It’s me, Dad!” Jenny had cried, throwing herself into his eager embrace. “Donna told me I would find you here. Why do you look so different?”

The tears fell then, unashamedly, in relief at gaining his daughter back and in remembrance of his long lost best friend. He’d even managed to change himself into a face Donna knew so that he could get nearer to her briefly. “It’s just a face I picked at random,” he lied. After he had heard how Jenny had cheated death and travelled the universe, he thought to ask, “When did Donna tell you where to look?”

“I was on Caluboron when she projected herself into my mind.” Jenny looked very thoughtful as she accessed the memories. “The Tardis helped her.”

“That makes sense,” the Doctor noted. It did make him wonder how else the Tardis had been helpful. There hadn’t been time to ask when they had actually met in person.

“Something else has been bothering me,” Jenny admitted, breaking through his thoughts. “Did you have another child after me?”

He paled for a second. “There was a brother,” he cautiously answered. “He was the product of a metacrisis.”

“What’s that?” Jenny inevitably asked.

“Let’s go back to the Tardis and discuss this fully,” the Doctor suggested, knowing there was a lot to tell for such a simple word.

 

Taking a careful but ultimately joyful sip of her tea, Jenny considered her next question. She had been informed about the existence of the Duplicate Doctor, the Doctor Donna, and the unstable clone Donna left behind in the Tardis to live with her father. He hadn’t said in what capacity, but she had guessed that the laws that had prevented him being together with the Donna she had known didn’t stop a liaison with her clone.

“I can see why she said she was my mother and my parent,” Jenny stated as she recalled Donna’s exact words. “But she didn’t say another child, she said other ‘children’.”

The Doctor almost dropped his mug of tea in shock. “Children…,” he repeated to himself, gradually standing up from his seat. “I am SO thick! I thought she meant only her life force.” 

Without another word, he raced out of the Tardis kitchen and into his bedroom, frantically searching through his things as he repeatedly muttered, “Where is it? It must still be here.” Then with a jubilant “Ahah!” he whooshed passed Jenny in the corridor and headed towards the archived rooms further into the depths of the Tardis. 

Determined not to miss out on whatever this was, she ran after him, eventually catching him up outside a golden coloured door. With a loud whoop, he unlocked it with the key he had discovered, and then aimed for another, inner door. Behind it was a room that doubled up as both a dressing room or walk in wardrobe, and a facility to wash and bathe. 

“What are we looking for?” Jenny asked as she glanced about.

“This!” he declared as he threw open the doors to a large squat cupboard and pointed to a shelf that held several jars of some sort of liquid behind dark brown glass.

Still puzzled, Jenny watched him tenderly pick up the end jar on the shelf holding several such jars; only to be amazed when it began to slightly glow. “What is it?” she gasped out.

“This, my dear daughter, is your sibling,” the Doctor announced. “Can you hear him?”

Listening carefully, she could indeed hear faint singing from somewhere. “I can,” she confirmed. “Do the other jars sing?”

He smiled tenderly as he picked up a different jar. “They did once, but they are all in stasis; neither alive nor dead.” Trailing a fingertip down the jar, he continued, “She gave me plenty of DNA to create another clone, to adore and treasure.”

“So these are all from Mum,” Jenny noted in realisation. There must have been fifteen to twenty of the jars on the shelf. 

“No, these were ours,” he corrected possessively. “Our lost children. You see before you the result of many decades spent together. And in all that time her only wish was that I feel loved and cherished. She hated the thought of me being on my own.”

“Which explains why she came for me,” Jenny added.

“She did indeed,” he agreed, “with almost her dying breath; after she had given me the chance to meet your brother. He shall be our next project.” He held up the still glowing jar then, and pressed a kiss to the side of it. 

Seeing his tears well up again, Jenny risked asking, “You said ‘almost’. What did she use her last breath for?”

Only just managing to hold in his sob, he quietly confessed, “Making me feel loved.”

Together they cried as her gift continued on through time.


End file.
